<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behold, Queen Arachnia by IndianSummer2378</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306268">Behold, Queen Arachnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianSummer2378/pseuds/IndianSummer2378'>IndianSummer2378</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianSummer2378/pseuds/IndianSummer2378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Voyager's crew enjoys a little fun on the holodeck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set somewhere late season five.<br/><br/>Thanks KJaneway115, Ris47 and Koneia. Without you, I would've never put Chakotay into tights. And Hester, who came up with Neelix's costume. You are the best!<br/><br/>No copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chakotay, wait,” Kathryn says and Chakotay stops. “Before you leave there’s one more thing I’d like to discuss.”</p><p>He sits down again. “What is it?”</p><p>“Tom and Neelix made a new suggestion for the Halloween party.”</p><p>“What now?” he sighs. For days Tom and Neelix have been planning a Halloween party and haven’t tired of coming up with strange ideas.</p><p>“They’re planning a costume contest.”</p><p>He pauses. “That’s their first good idea,” he has to admit.</p><p>She smiles. “Yes.”</p><p>“Are you going to participate?” he grins.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to talk about… it’s for groups only.”</p><p>“Oh no,” he says quickly when he sees her gaze. “I won’t join in on the competition.”</p><p>“Please,” she begs. “I can’t do it alone, it’s for two people or more.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Ask Tuvok.”</p><p>“Good joke,” she says, dryly. “Come on, Chakotay, there will be a prize, one week’s stack of replicator rations.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you’re out of rations again.”</p><p>She presses her lips together.</p><p>“You know you drink too much of that stuff,” he says, leaning over the table, tapping against her cup of coffee.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You will attend, won’t you?”</p><p>“I will go as myself.”</p><p>“That’s boring. Come on, don’t be a spoilsport!”</p><p>“We could go as captain and first officer,” he suggests.</p><p>“That’s not funny, Chakotay, I really need those rations.”</p><p>“You’re addicted.”</p><p>“And you’re a fine friend. Do you really want to have me around when I’m out of coffee?”</p><p>“No,” he sighs.</p><p>“So it’s either this or you borrow me your rations.”</p><p>“<em>Borrow</em>!?” he exclaims. “Whenever I <em>borrow</em> you my rations, I don’t get them back!”</p><p>“I know.” Her eyes twinkle and he knows he doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>He sighs, regretting the following words before he speaks them. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>She grins, triumphantly. “I was thinking of Queen Arachnia.”</p><p>“Arachnia?” he says, surprised. He is one of the unfortunate people who has never seen her in her costume.</p><p>“I have the costume…”</p><p>“And no rations to replicate another one,” he realizes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That means I have to dress up as one of Tom’s Captain Proton characters, too.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He sighs again. <em>Deeply.</em></p><p>“Chakotay, please. This is of utmost importance.”</p><p>“All right,” he finally gives in, not knowing why he always makes a fool of himself for her. “Do you have a list of the characters?”</p><p>“In fact, I do.”</p><p>She hands him a PADD and he takes a look.</p><p>“I don’t want to be Tom’s or Harry’s character.”</p><p>“So no Captain Proton or Buster Kincaid. What about Chaotica?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Satan’s robot?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“President of Earth?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Of course you could also be Constance Goodheart,” she teases.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if I were someone close to Arachnia?” he asks, wisely ignoring her comment.</p><p>“Unfortunately, there’s not much information about Arachnia’s entourage.”</p><p>“I won’t be any other servant,” he makes clear.</p><p>“If you don’t agree to someone soon, I will use my <em>Threads of Conquest</em> on you,” she threatens.</p><p>His eyebrows rise in slow motion. “Your what!?”</p><p>“My <em>Threads of Conquest</em>, a torturing device.”</p><p>“Of course.” He swallows and continues scrolling through the names on the PADD, trying desperately to get her Threads of Conquest out of his mind. “What about Lord Nexus?”</p><p>“<em>Lord Nexus</em>? You want to be my right hand, the leader of my spider ship fleet!?” she exclaims, playfully.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She opens the character’s file on her console and snickers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you seen him?”</p><p>She turns her console around, showing Chakotay a picture of Lord Nexus.</p><p>“That’s his costume!?” he groans. “Tell me, did Tom program these characters?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she beams. “But I look forward to seeing you, <em>Lord Nexus</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the party, Kathryn spends hours with her costume, make-up and hairdo. Getting it done is quite a challenge, but she wants it to be perfect and doesn’t settle for less.</p>
<p>Especially difficult is the hairdo, but after countless re-arrangements, she is finally satisfied. Giving a sigh of relief, she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, turning a little to each side to get a proper view. Her door chime interrupts her, and an excited smile lightens her face. She can’t wait to see Chakotay in his costume.</p>
<p>Crossing her bedroom, she walks to the door. “Come in.”</p>
<p>The door opens and the moment she lays eyes on Chakotay, laughter erupts in her belly; laughter so strong she can’t hold it back.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he says, pressing his lips together, and turning around. “I’m leaving.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please stay,” she grabs his arm, trying to fight her laughter. “You look…” She makes a hiccup sound. “…great.”</p>
<p>She loses the fight and the laughter bubbles out of her. His costume is even worse than she imagined. His hair is glued to his head, and he has a spider web tattooed on the left side of his face. It’s so large that it hides his own tattoo, and goes all the way down his neck, where it vanishes under a black shirt. Above the shirt, he wears a tight, black vest on which a fine, silver cobweb shimmers almost invisible. A silver spider brooch sits on the left side of his chest, a sign of rank Kathryn knows. As if all of that wasn’t enough, he wears black tights, and they wouldn’t leave much to imagination if a large belt with a spider belt buckle didn’t hide his most private parts.</p>
<p>He looks ridiculous, and the pair of tight-fitting, black boots isn’t helping either.</p>
<p>With tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, she notices that he is watching her and desperately tries to get a grip on herself. “I’m sorry, Chakotay,” she chortles and rests a hand on his chest. “It’s just…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he says. “Your reaction is justified.”</p>
<p>Looking down at himself, he shakes his head. “I have no idea why I agreed to this.”</p>
<p>“I like that you have,” she says, seriously, and her laughter dies down. “It must’ve been a lot of work.”</p>
<p>He looks at her and shrugs. “We’re here to win, remember?”</p>
<p>“That we are.” Her eyes sparkle with delight and she pats his chest before removing her hand. “Did I ruin my make-up?” she asks, touching her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” he smiles. “You look great. Like a real queen.”</p>
<p>“I am the queen, <em>remember</em>,” she grins.</p>
<p>“How could I forget?” he laughs and extends his arm. “Your Highness, may I show you to the party?”</p>
<p>“You may,” she smiles widely, taking his arm.</p>
<p>Together they make their way down to deck six and enter the holodeck. Instead of being right at the place of the party, they find themselves in a long corridor of an old English mansion. It is dimly lit, heavy curtains hang in front of large windows. As they walk through the twilight, a bolt of lightning lit the windows, accompanied by loud thunder, and it appears as if someone is standing behind the curtain.</p>
<p>“Tom and Neelix thought of everything,” Kathryn says, more surprised than scared, as an evil laugh echoes through the hallway.</p>
<p>“It appears so.”</p>
<p>Walking on, they reach a two-winged door and Chakotay opens it. “Majesty,” he says, gesturing to her to go first.</p>
<p>She enters the room and instantly her eyes widen. “This is incredible,” she says in awe.</p>
<p>“It is,” Chakotay agrees, stunned, behind her.</p>
<p>They have entered the salon of the mansion, a large room that is decorated in Halloween fashion. There are skeletons on the walls, pumpkins with faces standing around, flickering lights in dark corners and in the middle of the room, a massive chandelier hangs from the ceiling, covered in cobwebs.</p>
<p>It is an impressive sight, not just because of the decoration, but also because the room is filled with members of the crew, all dressed up. Everyone got very creative, there are historical persons like Zefram Cochrane or the first president of Earth; holodeck characters like Flotter and Trevis; famous athletes; various inspiring costumes of stellar phenomenon, including a stunning version by Tal Celes and Billy Telfer as binary pulsars.</p>
<p>And then Kathryn sees their biggest opponent: A group of the Enterprise crew around Captain Kirk. A tall, exuberant Bolian Kirk, Kathryn thinks, chuckling. If Chell made himself captain or if someone asked him to, she doesn’t know, but it is strange yet fun to watch him and his crew. There is Harry as Lieutenant Sulu, Sam Wildman as Dr. McCoy, Ensign Hickman as Chief Engineer Scott, Susan Nicoletti as Lieutenant Uhura and Fitzpatrick as Ensign Chekov. Only Spock seems to be missing.</p>
<p>“They could be a problem,” Chakotay voices Kathryn’s thoughts. “Shall I take them down with my fleet of spider ships?” he jokes.</p>
<p>“Those are <em>my</em> ships,” she corrects him. “And I don’t think that’s necessary.”</p>
<p>“I could also change the duty roster and put them on duty tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good thinking,” she says, amused. “But I suggest we beat them the old fashioned way. <em>Fairly</em>.”</p>
<p>“You really want to win those rations, don’t you,” he observes, nonplussed by her eagerness.</p>
<p>“I do,” she smiles, secretively.</p>
<p>“Well, Majesty,” he says, straightening. “I think we need a plan then.”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure something out,” she says, determined.</p>
<p>The Doctor approaches them and only on second glance, Kathryn notices that it isn’t the Doctor. It is Tom, dressed up as the Doctor.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the party, Arachnia, Nexus,” he greets them.</p>
<p>“Wow, Tom, I almost didn’t recognize you,” Kathryn says.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he grins, clearly loving his costume. “You two look great.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she smiles and run her hands down her waist. “You look great, too. Even though you’re missing your mobile emitter,” she points at his arm.</p>
<p>“We’re on the holodeck.”</p>
<p>“Right, but you got here on foot or…?”</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged,” he admits, grinning from ear to ear. “Nice legs,” he says to Chakotay. “Tights suit you.”</p>
<p>Chakotay rolls his eyes. “What’s this for an outfit anyway? I can barely breathe.”</p>
<p>“It’s a flight suit. It has to be tight.”</p>
<p>“Well, tight it is,” Chakotay says, glad that he had the time to work out during the past few months.</p>
<p>“You look better than the original Nexus, believe me.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>Tom grins, and behind them Seven and the Doctor enter the room.</p>
<p>“Welcome,” he says. “Glad you could make it.”</p>
<p>“How could we miss this?” the Doctor says and looks at Tom from head to toe. “Nice hairline.”</p>
<p>Tom grin gets even wider.</p>
<p>“Hello, Cap…” the Doctor stops and looks at her costume. “<em>Your Majesty</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hello…” Kathryn narrows her eyes, thinking. “Giulietta Marquessa and Roberto Sanchéz, I presume? The opera duo from the 22nd century?”</p>
<p>“Impressive, Captain. I didn’t know you know so much about opera.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. But I know someone who does,” she winks.</p>
<p>“And I thought nobody ever listened when I talk about opera.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t,” Tom murmurs.</p>
<p>The Doctor hears it and glares at him.</p>
<p>“It’s nice that you’re here tonight, Seven,” Kathryn says before Tom and the Doctor can engage in banter. “I wasn’t sure you would come.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how did you do it, Doc?” Tom asks.</p>
<p>“Disappointed that B’Elanna refused to come?” Kathryn asks.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Tom shakes his head. “I know that this is not her type of event. And she promised to see me after her shift,” he grins.</p>
<p>“It is part of my social lessons,” Seven clarifies her presence.</p>
<p>“Ah. Well I hope you have fun tonight,” Kathryn says.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Shall we?” the Doctor asks, gesturing at the crowd.</p>
<p>“Gladly,” Seven responds, politely, like lesson twenty-one requires. “See you later,” she says to Kathryn, Chakotay and Tom, and the Doctor smiles, pleased, at his student.</p>
<p>“What a pair,” Tom remarks, when they have left to mingle among the others, and Kathryn chuckles.</p>
<p>“It is nice to see that so many of the crew got in the spirit.”</p>
<p>“I absolutely agree.”</p>
<p>“Of course it’ll make it harder to win…”</p>
<p>“I have to admit, I was quite surprised that you wanted to join the contest.”</p>
<p>“Think of all the coffee you can get with a stack of one week’s replicator rations,” Chakotay says.</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it…” Tom laughs. “But it won’t be easy. There is strong competition.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Harry spots them from across the room. He excuses himself from his group and walks over to them. “Arachnia, Nexus, I have never seen you in one place before.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, <em>Lieutenant</em>,” Kathryn smiles, widely. “What a great idea,” she says, referring to his crew. “Whose was it?”</p>
<p>“Mine,” Harry says, proud.</p>
<p>“And you didn’t want to be the captain?”</p>
<p>“He wanted to be a Starfleet lieutenant at least once in his life,” Tom reveals with glee.</p>
<p>“Watch out, Tom, I outrank you tonight,” Harry jokes. “I thought I’d go for something realistic,” he says to Kathryn.</p>
<p>“Is that a hint, <em>Ensign</em>?” she asks, playfully.</p>
<p>Harry purses his lips. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>Kathryn laughs and pats his arm. “I think you make a great Sulu. But Chell as Kirk? That needs some creative thinking.”</p>
<p>“Originally I wanted Tom here to be our captain,” Harry says, laying an arm around Tom’s shoulders. “But he declined.”</p>
<p>“I told you, it wouldn’t be fair to participate in my own contest.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Harry sighs.</p>
<p>“Aside from your unique Kirk,” Kathryn continues. “You’re missing a Spock.”</p>
<p>“Our designated Spock is on the bridge tonight,” Harry grumbles.</p>
<p>“Ah, now I know why Tuvok <em>insisted</em> on taking the bridge,” Kathryn chuckles.</p>
<p>“Someone else could have been Spock,” Chakotay chimes in.</p>
<p>“Nah, we thought it was authentic that he is dedicated to his job.”</p>
<p>“I guess, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“No matter what, I wish you good luck for the contest,” Kathryn says.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Captain. To you, too.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of the contest…” Tom looks around. “If you’ll excuse me for a minute.” He walks to the center of the room. “Can I please have your attention?” he calls out and someone taps a spoon against a glass. Instantly the room quiets and everyone looks at Tom. “Neelix and I are very happy that you’re here tonight and that you made the effort of coming up with some great costumes. As you know, there will be a contest for the best group costume. Over there,” he points at a table in a corner. “…are a couple of PADD’s where you can vote for your favorite, and the group with the most votes wins. It is not prohibited to vote for yourself, but where’s in the fun in that? Oh, and don’t worry. The voting is entirely anonymous,” he adds. “So no one will know if you’re not voting for the captain and Chakotay,” he winks. “I hope you all have fun tonight! Computer, music.”</p>
<p>The music begins to play and people get back to their conversations.</p>
<p>Kathryn turns to Chakotay. “You’re hungry?”</p>
<p>“Famished.”</p>
<p>“You want to join us?” she asks Harry but he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I should go back to my crew.”</p>
<p>Kathryn nods. “Give my regards to your captain.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Harry chuckles and leaves.</p>
<p>Kathryn and Chakotay make their way over to the buffet, where Neelix is standing. To their confusion, he is dressed like an old lady. He wears a purple headscarf with long tassels, heavy earrings and a couple of necklaces. He also wears some kind of wrap around his shoulders that is so long, it almost reaches his knees.</p>
<p>“What are you?” Kathryn asks, puzzled.</p>
<p>“A fortune teller, Captain,” he says in a low, mysterious voice. “I can see your future in your palm. If you dare.”</p>
<p>Kathryn exchanges an amused glance with Chakotay. “I’ll take my chances,” she says, confident, and gives Neelix her hand.</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes, he looks at her palm. “I see hardships and deprivation, but also happiness and fellowship. You have a long and stony road to travel, but there’s some unexpected help. Ohh, what is that!?” he exclaims suddenly, taking a closer look at her palm. “You will uncover a secret on an expedition to an unknown shore! How exciting! However I have to warn you, nothing is ever as is at seems.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep my eyes open, thanks,” Kathryn says, seeing over Neelix’s shoulder that Chakotay is fighting his amusement.</p>
<p>“What about you…” Neelix looks at Chakotay from head to toe, trying to figure out his costume. “… weird Spider-Man? Do you want to know what lies in your future?”</p>
<p>Chakotay’s good mood vanishes in an instant and, suppressing a sigh, he succumbs.</p>
<p>Eagerly, Neelix takes Chakotay’s hand. This time he doesn’t look at the palm, but lays back his head instead and closes his eyes, <em>feeling</em> the vision. “I see that there was a time in your life, when you were free and unbound; when you walked where you pleased. Now the path in front of you is laid out, and you have to take it because you’re entangled in someone’s web.” Chakotay bites back a grin, sure that Neelix isn’t aware of how true his words are. “However clear the path may be,” Neelix goes on. “It is still unknown, so remember my words, and watch before you leap. Ohh,” he calls out unexpectedly, having another sudden vision. “Something worth a celebration arises very soon!”</p>
<p>Chakotay groans inwardly. Neelix knows that his birthday is coming up and he wants to throw him a big party.</p>
<p>He pulls back his hand and Neelix glints at him, mischievously.</p>
<p>Saving Chakotay, Kathryn directs Neelix attention to the food. “Well this looks… <em>interesting</em>.”</p>
<p>“Tom told me that it is common to serve creepy looking food on Halloween,” Neelix says, back to his usual, chipper self.</p>
<p>“It turns out, there’s a fine line between creepy and disgusting,” Tom chimes in, joining them.</p>
<p>“Gagh?” Kathryn asks when she sees the famous Klingon dish.</p>
<p>“Nothing is creepier than Gagh,” Tom comments, dryly, and takes a plate.</p>
<p>Neelix ignores him and explains the dishes. “We have eye-balls, a Borg cube cake, witch’s finger…”</p>
<p>“<em>Finger food</em> gets a whole new meaning with this,” Chakotay points out.</p>
<p>“I would stay away from them,” Tom told them in a whisper. “They’re entirely made of leola root.”</p>
<p>Both Chakotay and Kathryn shudder involuntarily.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a slice of the Borg cube, please,” Kathryn decides shortly, and while Neelix cuts her a slice, Tom fills his plate with green plasma explosion jell-o.</p>
<p>Chakotay needs a little bit longer, but in the end he takes some of the pumpkin pie that looks edible.</p>
<p>Her plate in her hands, Kathryn goes to the sitting area, Chakotay, however, lingers for a moment. “Tom, one question,” he says, quietly, when Kathryn is out of hearing range. “Do you know what Arachnia’s <em>Threads of Conquest</em> are?”</p>
<p>A huge grin comes to Tom’s face. “Oh, you don’t want to know,” he says, meaningfully, and pats Chakotay’s shoulder before vanishing into the crowd.</p>
<p>Confused, Chakotay stays behind. He has no idea what that means, but perhaps it’s better not to know, he thinks and follows Kathryn.</p>
<p>She has found a free table, and they eat and laugh, and admire the variety of costumes.</p>
<p>When Chakotay comes back from getting them another slice of Borg cube cake, Kathryn hands him a cookie.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Chakotay asks, placing the plates on the table.</p>
<p>“Our fortune teller brought us some fortune cookies.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Chakotay shakes his head and sits down next to her. “He really takes his role seriously.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he does,” she laughs and breaks her cookie open. A small piece of paper emerges and, curious, she reads what it says. <em>Sometimes the greatest thing in your life has been with you all along. Just look over your shoulder.</em> No one has to tell her that, she thinks and smiles. Every single day she is reminded that the greatest thing in her life is at her side; on the bridge, in her ready room, and even when they’re not together she can feel his presence beside her. He simply is always there, and she will never take him for granted.</p>
<p>Smiling, she looks over her shoulder. There he is, reading his note with a mix of gratitude, love and bliss on his face.</p>
<p>“Something good?” she asks, softly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nods and smiles.</p>
<p>He doesn’t give any further clue, but she doesn’t mind. She won’t tell him about her fortune cookie message either, and safely puts the note in her sleeve.</p>
<p>In companionable silence, they eat their cake and then decide to mingle. They won’t get the votes of their crew if they’re sitting around all night, Kathryn says, determined, and it still astounds Chakotay how serious she is about winning the contest. She walks among their crew, chatting and laughing, and talking about the costumes. At first, Chakotay merely follows her, but soon he joins the conversation and quickly notices how much fun the crew has seeing them so happy together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Kathryn walks around on her own, watching her crew and enjoying the atmosphere. She sees Tom walking to the center of the room where he announces that they have only half an hour left to vote. Not having voted yet, Kathryn makes her way over to the voting table. On her way, the Delaney sisters, dressed up as Demonica and Malicia, the evil twins from the Captain Proton adventures, pass her, together with Satan’s robot.</p>
<p>“Now who is this poor creature?” Kathryn asks.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Ayala, Ma’am,” Ayala’s voice echoed from under the costume.</p>
<p>She smirks. “Proceed.”</p>
<p>He follows Megan and Jenny as quickly as his costume allows, and Kathryn goes on and takes one of the PADDs.</p>
<p>Scrolling through the names, she sees out of the corner of her eyes that Chakotay approaches.</p>
<p>“Who are you voting for?” he asks when she lays the PADD down.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you. It’s anonymous,” she says. “Have you voted yet?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>She narrows her eyes, trying to read from the expression on his face who he voted for.</p>
<p>He knows exactly what she is trying to do and smirks. “I won’t tell you either.”</p>
<p>She purses her lips and suddenly, without warning, he pulls her away, shielding her from something behind.</p>
<p>“What?” she asks, confused, looking around.</p>
<p>“Our fortune teller has laid in a course for you.”</p>
<p>Ducking her head, she chuckles. “Thanks for saving me,” she whispers, conspiratorially.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he grins.</p>
<p>Realizing they’re standing on the dance floor, he offers her a hand. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Gladly.”</p>
<p>She puts her hand in his and let him take the lead.</p>
<p>“This is nice,” she smiles as they slowly sway to the music.</p>
<p>“It is,” he agrees.</p>
<p>Surrounded by others, some dancing alone, some as pairs, Kathryn and Chakotay enjoy being close to each other, and too soon for their liking, the music ends and they have to step apart.</p>
<p>“May I please have your attention?” Tom calls out, tapping against his glass. “We have the official results of the voting.”</p>
<p>Kathryn and Chakotay exchange a glance, and a nervous bustle ensues as everyone gathers around Tom.</p>
<p>“First, I want to thank you all for participating,” Tom says. “You showed great creativity with your costumes and exceeded any of Neelix’s and my expectations. That is awesome, thank you!” He has to pause as his crewmates applaud. “Without further delay, I now announce the winners of the contest. Third place… and therefore one day’s supplement of replicator rations goes to… our stunning binary pulsars, Tal Celes and Billy Telfer!”</p>
<p>Surprised, Celes and Billy look at each other and applause fills the room.</p>
<p>“Second place…” Tom continues when the noise dies down. “…and it was a tight race, a very tight race… the Enterprise crew around the famous Captain Kirk!”</p>
<p>The crowd cheers and applauds and Harry and his crew share a big hug.</p>
<p>“And the winner is…” Tom makes a dramatic pause and Chakotay feels Kathryn excitement next to him. “Her Royal Highness, Queen Arachnia!”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s face breaks into a wide, delighted smile and the crew cheers and applauds loudly.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Lord Nexus of course,” Tom ads quickly and Chakotay rolls his eyes. It is obvious who the star of the evening is.</p>
<p>He doesn’t mind, though. It is nice to see Kathryn happy and relaxed in the midst of the crew, and she strides among them as if they were her cheering folk.</p>
<p>“Thank you all,” she says, turning to her crew. “And thank you, Tom and Neelix for this party, it was a great idea. I hope you will have more in the future,” she adds with a wink.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” Tom says and Neelix nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“I’m counting on it.”</p>
<p>The gathering dissolves and Kathryn walks back to Chakotay. “We did it,” she grins wickedly.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he smiles.</p>
<p>“Thank you for joining me,” she says, sincere.</p>
<p>He waves dismissively. “I had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“I had a lot of fun, too,” she smiles widely. “Well…” She looks around, seeing that the crew has begun to file out. “I better turn in.”</p>
<p>He nods. “I should, too.”</p>
<p>They wish everyone a good night and walk to the turbolift.</p>
<p>“As much I liked the party, I can’t wait to get out of this costume,” he says, fingering at his collar.</p>
<p>“Neither can I.”</p>
<p>“I hope the next party doesn’t include costumes.”</p>
<p>“The captain will have an eye on it,” she promises, playfully.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Laughing, they leave the turbolift and, arriving at her door, they turn to each other.</p>
<p>“Good night, Chakotay,” she smiles.</p>
<p>“Good night, Kathryn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used Kathryn's fortune cookie message with the permission from the kind DeltaS. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay sits in his quarters, waiting for a call from Neelix who will tell him that his birthday party is ready to start. Why he has finally given Neelix permission to throw him a party, Chakotay doesn’t recall. Neelix has a way of going over the top, that’s exactly what Chakotay doesn’t like, but there’s no way out of it anymore. He has to attend.</p>
<p>His door chime rings and he frowns. He assumed Neelix would call him.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he rises from his seat. “Come in,” he calls out.</p>
<p>The door opens and what he sees surprises him pleasantly. It’s Kathryn who stands in the corridor, a large, wrapped package in her hands.</p>
<p>“May I come in?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he smiles.</p>
<p>She walks in and hands him the package. “Happy Birthday, Chakotay,” she beams.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Oh, it’s heavy.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” she smiles, slyly, and he notices that she has changed out of her uniform and wears dark pants and a white blouse. She looks comfortable. She looks good.</p>
<p>“I wanted to give it to you while we’re alone,” she says as they sit down next to each other.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that,” he smiles, and tenderly unwraps the gift. “It’s beautiful,” he says, stunned, when he holds a wooden box in his hands.</p>
<p>“Look inside.”</p>
<p>Curious, he opens the lid and sees a set of woodworking tools, including various knives. “Thank you, Kathryn,” he smiles, touched.</p>
<p>“I know how much you like woodworking.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Taking a knife out, he feels its weight. “They’re perfect.” He turns the knife in his hands and frowns. “Why is there a spider web carved on the handle?”</p>
<p>“I replicated it with the rations we won on Halloween,” she admits, trying to fight a big smile.</p>
<p>“Kathryn!” he exclaims, playfully. “Don’t tell me you planned this all along?”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head but his shining eyes give him away. “So you tricked me.”</p>
<p>“I did not,” she refuses.</p>
<p>“You said you needed the rations for coffee…”</p>
<p>“And I did. But also for this,” she says, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>His eyes twinkle, amused. “So, in essence, I helped paying for my own birthday gift.”</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” he says, sincere, and smiles. “I love it. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sobering, she lays a hand on his. “I’m glad to hear that. It’s a small, insufficient way of showing how grateful I am for having you at my side.”</p>
<p>He nods, fully aware that there is more to her words than meet the eye.</p>
<p>He feels her soft hand on his. He could spend the entire evening like this, sitting with Kathryn, open a bottle of wine, talking, laughing.</p>
<p>Too bad Neelix is about to tear them away from this.</p>
<p>As if he could read Chakotay’s thoughts, Neelix voice echoes through the room. “Neelix to Commander Chakotay. We’re about to start and waiting for the guest of honor.”</p>
<p>Looking at Kathryn, Chakotay sighs. “On my way.”</p>
<p>Kathryn pats his hand in a comforting gesture and they rise together.</p>
<p>He offered her his arm. “<em>Majesty</em>, would you give me the honor of accompanying me?”</p>
<p>Laughing, she puts her arm through his. “Most certainly, <em>my Lord</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>